


Distracted Danvers

by callousvulpix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of the characters tagged are just mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, This is Alex-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousvulpix/pseuds/callousvulpix
Summary: She would never hear the end of it from her mother if she got a B in the class because there was a pretty girl sitting in front of her. A pretty distracting girl. As in pretty distracting not pretty pretty because Alex isn’t gay. Though the girl does have deep dimples and Alex is straight not blind.





	1. Chapter One: Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus on my own actual college work until I wrote something about these two. Based on a real-life college experiences except the person who sat in front of me and distracted me was a boy and I was most certainly not interested in him but I figured it was a good prompt.

Alex was a good student. Really. She was. Seriously.

 

Or so she liked to tell herself. Everything was just so…. Distracting. That’s why she sat in the front row of all of her lectures. Not because she wanted to get into her professors’ good graces (she rarely even went to office hours), but because she knew if she didn’t, she’d absorb nearly nothing from her classes.

 

She always sat in the front. Except her Statistics class. The room was small, designed more for a classroom style teaching method than a lecture. Yet, the poor graduate student who showed up late the first day bemoaning the fact that he found out he had to teach the class a few hours before treated the room like a lecture hall: reading off pre-made slides for the course in monotone, stopping only to answer questions yelled out by her classmates. Sitting in the front row would mean being within a foot of him which is too close in Alex’s book. She took a safe, second row seat.

 

Hell, why did Alex even show up? The slides are posted on the course homepage and attendance is only taken sporadically and only counts for bonus points. Well… she did need all the bonus points she could get. She would never hear the end of it from her mother if she got a B in the class because there was a pretty girl sitting in front of her. A pretty distracting girl. As in pretty distracting not pretty pretty because Alex isn’t gay. Though the girl  _ does _ have deep dimples and Alex is straight not  _ blind.  _

 

The girl is definitely gay. She knows because she watches her. Statistics is boring and the grad student flips through the slides too fast for her to write what is on them anyway. And the girl is  _ distracting.  _ Alex has no idea why she is sitting in the front row when she doesn’t seem to pay attention at all. She opens her laptop and she has  _ at least _ twenty tabs open at all times and Alex has no idea how her computer still runs so fast. She assumes it’s because the cache has just adapted to never being empty and the computer itself has probably had to evolve to meet the demands of its owner.

 

The girl is constantly switching between the tabs, jigsaw puzzles and I-Spy webpages being her favorite tabs of choice. Those are the ones she manages to stay focused on the longest and Alex is constantly mentally doing them with her in her head. The girl’s attention always sharply shifts and onto a different tab she goes: her Canvas page, her D2L page, different course homepages, homework assignments (some from classes that Alex recognizes that she is also taking this semester), Tumblr, Etsy, Facebook, a messaging app, random articles, and sometimes even the slides from Statistics. 

 

But yeah gay. Alex nearly chokes on air one day when the girl is on Etsy looking at a hat that says: “IN DOG YEARS I’M GAY” Without really meaning to she focuses on the girl’s computer more intently after that. She notices that the girl’s Tumblr feed is mostly sapphic stuff and that her Facebook profile picture has the rainbow filter. Alex mentally pats herself on the back for her deduction skills and reminds herself that her attention to detail is why she’s in STEM,  _ not _ because that’s what her mother has tailored her to be.

 

The first Statistics test she gets a C even though her roommate Susan is in the same course, just a different section, and helps her. She can’t even blame it on the pretty girl because it’s not her fault, Alex is entirely to blame. She vows to try to focus harder.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The grad student finishes the slides early (as usual since he flips through them faster than any human is capable to keeping up with), but rather than letting them leave early, he hands out an in-class assignment. 

 

“You can work in groups,” he declares.

 

Immediately Alex turns to her right to look at James (who she had Calculus with last semester and also has Psychology with this semester) and another boy, Winn, who she thinks is James’s friend (how would she know? She doesn’t pay any attention to anything other than Maggie and her computer in this class). Winn looks at the worksheet and starts questioning the grad student if the math is the same as what he’s been doing in his Physics lab as James listens with a confused look on his face. Alex would also be trying to translate the nerd spewing from the two’s lips, but is confronted with a blinding grin and dimples.

 

“Can I join your group?” 

 

Alex blinks. Once. Twice. Suddenly she realizes she’s been staring because Maggie’s smile has receded to no teeth and one eyebrow is quirked, but the dimples are still there  _ and Alex still hasn’t answered _ .

 

“Oh.. um.. Sorry, of course, you don’t seem to have anyone else to work with.” 

 

They both look at the otherwise empty front row, devoid of any other students besides a forty year old woman sitting at the end working by herself and pointedly ignoring her much younger peers.

 

Alex ends up just copying what Winn wrote because she couldn’t focus with Maggie watching her. Winn and James both wrote the answers on their own papers and turned them in, but Alex noticed that Maggie didn’t write on her own paper and as Alex finishes writing her name on her worksheet, Maggie reaches for it to write her name, but Alex just keeps writing and adds Maggie’s name below hers. Maggie furrows her brow but doesn’t question how Alex knows her name which is good because Alex is not quite sure how to explain that she’s been watching Maggie work on her laptop, which is a Windows, which means every time Maggie boots it up her name appears across the screen. 

“Thanks, Danvers.”

 

And suddenly Alex is blushing because of course now Maggie knows  _ her _ name since she watched her write it. Before Alex can formulate a reply Maggie is already gone, all of her things collected in a whirlwind, and disappearing in a rush on her Razor scooter.

 

Maggie is always in a rush and nearly almost always late. Alex had no idea why until she was accidentally late for class herself one day because she has no motivation to go to Statistics since it’s literally so boring that time exists on a different plane once she enters the classroom. It’s a microcosm, time runs on half speed, even Susan admits that her class is the same.

 

She spots them too late to pretend that she hasn’t seen them and to turn around and go to the other entrance on the north side. Maggie (she’d know the back of that head any day) and some blonde girl making out right by the door to south side entrance and Alex has to walk past with a grimace. And when Maggie enters a couple minutes after Alex, flushed and slightly breathless, Alex wishes she still thought it was because Maggie perpetually ran late.

 

Alex attempts to actually take notes the next couple of classes.

 

She manages a B- on her second test.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sometimes Maggie turns around and asks Alex for a sheet of paper to write notes on. Alex doesn’t know what to make from this development since she knows from her observations of Maggie’s computer activities earlier in the semester that Maggie takes notes on her laptop, but she always rips out a page for her regardless. 

 

She chalks it down to their Psychology professor admitting that research has been proven to show that writing notes by hand is more effective than typing. Which, she knows Maggie is in the same psych class as her, James, and Winn because they all were discussing what they made on the last exam and Maggie turned around and stated her own score with a smile. After that she notices Maggie in that lecture. She actually sits a couple of seats directly behind Alex, which Alex never noticed before since she sat in the front row and diligently took notes. 

 

Now she is more aware of the other students in that lecture she notices Winn is in it, too, second row but far to her left. James sits to her left and she considers them unofficial friends after surviving Calculus together last semester so she doesn’t mind that he sits next to her in the two classes. She hopes that maybe her and Maggie may end up with the same tentative you’re-familiar-so-let’s-coexist-next-to-each-other-in-classes relationship if she ever ends up in another class with her.

 

One day, Maggie is gone from Statistics. Alex falls asleep sitting up while James sometimes looks at her with concern out of the corner of his eye. But, she has nothing to busy her mind with since Maggie is not there to stimulate her brain with jigsaw puzzles and she’s so tired from trying to keep her grade up in Chemistry and coping with the fact that Susan pointed out that Alex doesn’t seem to be all that straight and her graduate student mentor in the lab she’s working in, J’onn, suggested she download Tinder. She’s swirling with emotions and stress and suddenly wishing she were in bed.

 

The grad student hands out review sheets with notes for the third test and she asks if she could grab a couple of extra (one for Susan and one for Maggie). She sees Maggie the next day in psych and takes the review sheet out of her bag and gets up and places it on Maggie’s desk without saying anything. It’s not until she’s a couple of steps away that the startled:

 

“Thank you so much!” rings out.

 

Alex just smiles to herself because honestly it was no big deal and she hopes that Maggie would do the same for her.

 

The next time they’re in stats, Alex notices that Maggie is there before Alex is and that she got a haircut. She tells Maggie that it looks good and that’s the end of it except Maggie no longer rushes out on her scooter, but rather stays and walks out with Alex and James. They laugh and make dumb jokes and complain about how the grad student barely knows more than they do and Alex is struck with the realization that she has friends now and that they’re more important to her than her GPA.

 

She gets both James and Maggie’s numbers citing that it would be convenient just in case anyone had questions about homework in either of the classes they’re all in.

 

She studies with James and Winn and Susan.

 

She barely gets an A on the third test, but an A is an A.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The fourth and final test is the final itself and Alex is slightly stressing. Well, more than slightly. The class is out of a thousand points and the final is worth four hundred. Who even allowed classes to be weighted like this? Surely it must have been Satan himself.

 

Maggie pays more attention in class now. Staying on the tab with the lecture slides open for longer and longer stretches of time. It helps Alex focus and she is so grateful.

 

Alex is taking 17 hours and is an active member of on-campus student organization so she doesn’t really have time for anything or anyone, but she can’t help thinking about what it’d be like to kiss Maggie and it’s really killing her Chemistry grade because she zones out while day(gay) dreaming and doesn’t retain anything from any of the review sessions. It doesn’t help that she came out to Kara and now Kara is intent on playing matchmaker and made Alex a Tinder which was promptly deleted when she realized that it sent push notifications and  _ what if Maggie saw? _

 

She’s invited to join the campus QSA Facebook page and accepts without really thinking about it. But now she gets notifications when someone posts in it and Maggie is a regular. She creeps Maggie’s page and wow she needs to stop because suddenly she’s reached high school days and doesn’t want to accidentally reveal some personal information that she shouldn’t know about Maggie in conversation one day. She does send her a friend request though. 

 

A couple of days later she gets the notification that “Maggie Sawyer accepted your friend request,” and no her heart is not racing and she most certainly does not have butterflies in her stomach (she totally does, she’s so screwed).


	2. Chapter Two: The Probability of You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is she supposed to study when the only thing she wants to study is Maggie? 
> 
> Alex would love to get an email about that fall course: Maggie Sawyer 1121; recommended lab-- Learning to Lesbian 1135.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all get the ending to this because Sofia begged me to finish it and I can't deny her anything.
> 
> I really do apologize for the long wait.

Alex was a good student. Really. She was. Seriously.   
  


Studying for the Statistics final is just not something that Alex is particularly keen on doing. She cleans her room and organizes her belongings in order to facilitate the impending moving out process. It shouldn’t matter, if she hasn’t learned statistics by now, who is she to think she could learn it in a span of three days? She has other tests to study for anyway.

 

She finishes going through her desk and dumping anything and everything that is expired or useless. Collapsing onto her bed, she closes her eyes and her mind automatically drifts to Maggie.

 

Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. Maggiemaggiemaggie _ maggiemaggie _ !!

 

Alex wants to scream, too bad her dorms are in 24/7 quiet hours in preparation for finals. She thinks that if she could just kiss the girl senseless or hold her hand or pin her to the wall or  _ just admit her ultra-mega-lesbian feelings,  _ her internal chant would cease. Unfortunately, they still haven’t progressed from anything more than acquaintances. She had briefly hoped that Maggie would shoot her a message on Facebook, but quickly realized the futility of such hope because if she wouldn’t send a message why would Maggie?

 

So Alex just stuck to occasionally liking Maggie’s posts and trying in vain to find her Instagram or Twitter. She wants to know Maggie’s opinions on things, wants to know her major, wants to know if she prefers cats or dogs, wants to know what she looks like in a bikini…. How is she supposed to study when the only thing she wants to study is Maggie? 

 

Alex would love to get an email about  _ that _ fall course: Maggie Sawyer 1121; recommended lab-- Learning to Lesbian 1135. 

 

She is contemplating the required materials (first and foremost being the courage to actually talk to Maggie outside of class) when Susan comes home to their tiny dorm. They both get ready to go to bed. Once the lights are off, Alex closes her eyes and has imaginary conversations with Maggie in her mind.

 

_ If there were lesbian courses _ , Alex thinks as she drifts to sleep,  _ I’d get a C at best. _

 

\---------------------------------

 

Alex has two finals on Monday and studies hard for the first one. She doesn’t feel that great while taking it, but the professor is a sadist who grades them right there and then. She grins when she sees she received an A, but frowns as she glances over what was marked wrong. On the essay portion, points were taken off for her not including the genre of the piece she wrote about. Furrowing her brow, she decides to risk challenging the professor since she included the genre in the opening sentence so she wouldn’t forget.

Her professor is deeply apologetic and raises her score by three points and Alex is borderline floating. She leaves the building bursting with happiness and with a lasting smile. Her next test of the day is for her psychology course and she feels a pain in chest for never asking to study with Maggie.

 

The exam is in four hours so it’s too late to ask now. She grabs a sandwich for lunch and heads to a table outside of her dorms that Susan had staked out for prime studying purposes. A stray cat has been hanging around that the professors and cleaning staff dubbed “Grandma” because of her gray fur, but Alex lovingly referred to her as Phyllis. Phyllis lays directly in the path of anyone exiting the dorms and the residents collectively decided that petting her before heading to a final is good luck. 

 

Alex watches as passersby stop to pet Phyllis and/or take pictures of her for their Snapchat stories. Carefully chewing her sandwich, she reviews her notes from the entirety of the semester. She knows that no matter how much she studies, the psychology exam will be difficult. The professor claims that all exam material is pulled from the readings and lecture, but Alex never missed a class and did the readings and still received B’s on previous exams so she knew that that was a lie. 

 

She watches Susan fervently studying and clicking through slides in preparation for the Chemistry I exam later that night and is struck with a sudden relief that she didn’t ask Maggie to study with her. Phyllis, Susan, and random students walking past were enough distraction for Alex to lose focus, she didn’t need the ultimate distraction herself: Maggie Sawyer. 

 

After all, her mother would kill her if she got a B in a class because of a pretty girl.

 

Later, she turns and gives Maggie an encouraging smile before the exam. Not that Maggie is the one who seems to need it, Alex is one of the last people to leave the room. She feels terrible about the outcome and nearly pouts because she wishes that she finished at the same time as Maggie so they could talk afterwards.

 

Even without the added distraction of Maggie while studying, Alex is still pretty sure she received a B.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

She wakes up to a text from Maggie. Her heart races and her hands feel clammy. Maggie had only texted her one time before, when she was sick and asked Alex for the notes from that day. 

 

8:38 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: Hey Danvers! Any idea on how many pages of notes we’re allowed to bring in? 

9:03 [Alex]: 5 sheets front and back. So a total of ten pages.

9:03 [Alex]: Sorry for the delayed reply but I wanted to check and make sure before responding that I was 100% right. Didn’t want to lead you astray.

9:05 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: Wow that’s somehow a lot, yet not enough

9:06 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: I have review notes from someone who has taken the class before if you’d like to see them

9:09 [Alex]: Sure! Thank you!

9:12 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:12 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:12 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:13 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:13 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:13 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:13 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:13 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:14 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:14 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:14 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG] 

9:17 [Alex]: That’s…. A lot

9:18 [Alex]: Thank you though. I haven’t even started writing mine yet tbh

9:20 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: Here’s mine!

9:20 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG]

9:20 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG]

9:21 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG]

9:21 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: [IMG.PNG]

9:23 [Alex]: Thank you so much!

9:31 [Maggie (Aggressively Gay)]: Anytime, Danvers :)

 

When Alex fantasized about Maggie sending her pictures, this is not what she had in mind. She’d be dead if it had happened like in her gaydreaming though because the smiley emoticon nearly sent her into cardiac arrest. 

 

She decided to leave the conversation as is since she would be seeing Maggie later that day and she really did need to start writing her notes.

 

She reads through all of the notes Maggie sent her and writes down what she thinks is the most helpful. She the reads through all seven pages of notes she wrote throughout the semester. Alex snorts. Maggie just made up for months of distracting Alex from taking notes in the span of fifteen minutes. 

 

They don’t talk before the test, but they do share a look and smile. Alex notices Maggie’s notes are highlighted and in neat columns, a stark contrast to Alex’s own hastily written, scrunched print, and smudged lead. Maggie must have highlighted and added more to her notes after sending them to Alex. Alex doesn’t mind, she’s grateful Maggie sent her anything at all and impressed with Maggie’s drive to succeed. Though the final does count for 40% of their grade so she does understand the motivation.

 

Alex thought her two previous exams were awful. This was worse. Much worse.

 

She works out the ones she can and makes educated guesses on those she doesn’t (which most of the test is comprised of). She knows sitting and staring at the problems won’t make her comprehend any more than she already does, so she dutifully fills out the Scantron and resignedly turns in the test. 

 

Maggie is still working, as are James and Winn. Alex waits outside so she can ask whoever finishes next if they felt the exam was truly horrible also. Thankfully it’s James and he agrees that the content was like nothing they had covered before and that he guessed on quite a few problems. 

 

Then, Lucy Lane appears and Alex catches her attention. They both are in the same on-campus organization and are tentative friends; Alex is sure it’s the lesbian in her, but she wants to be better friends with her and tries to engage in conversation with her whenever possible. 

 

“Alex, hey!” Lucy greets. 

 

They all fall into easy conversation, lamenting their final grades and complaining about the difficulties of their exams. Winn finishes his exam and joins them. There’s a release of tension among the group that only comes after a final exam or project is turned in and a class is finished. Their fate is sealed now, there is nothing more they can do.

 

Alex is talking to Lucy about Lucy’s imminent trip to study abroad in the summer when Maggie cuts through the loose circle that Alex, Lucy, James, and Winn had made. Alex turns and frowns because Maggie made no effort to greet any of them. She calls out to her:

 

“Okay, bye!”

 

Maggie turns, her face a storm of emotions before settling upon neutrality. 

 

“Sorry, you looked busy,” Maggie’s eyes flicker between Alex and Lucy.

 

Alex’s frown deepens, “Not too busy for you.”

 

If Alex had blinked, she would have missed Maggie’s eyes slightly widening. 

 

Maggie seemed temporarily speechless so Alex presses on: “How did you feel about the test?”

 

The question causes Maggie to unfreeze and grimace, “It was admittedly awful.”

 

“To be honest, I only used my notes a total of three times,” Alex laughs.

 

Maggie smiles, “I actually used mine quite a bit.”

 

James and Winn glance at Alex’s goofy grin and then at each other and nod.

 

“Hey Alex, we gotta get going, if I don’t see you around, have a great summer! We’ll definitely be seeing each other again since we’re in the same Statistics II class fall semester,” James states while walking away.

 

“Yeah, see you, Alex!” Winn hurriedly rushes out while speed-walking after James.

 

“Bye guys!” Alex yells after them. She turns around to find Lucy and Maggie in a stare-down. Alex clears her throat and they both turn to her, neither looking guilty or apologetic.

 

They continue conversation and it grows later and later but all seem reluctant to leave. Eventually, they have to and an awkward parting ensues.

 

A few days later, Alex whoops with joy. She got an A in the course.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Alex is living in an apartment with Vasquez (I don’t want to be Susan anymore) and life becomes fairly routine. They live near campus because they are both taking summer classes and Alex is working in a Biochemistry lab.

 

The Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry lab building is three stories tall with multiple labs and hallways so it’s no surprise that Alex doesn’t know who all works in the building. Still, she nearly drops her box of samples and pipette when she enters another lab across the hall to borrow their spectrophotometer and spots Maggie Sawyer.

 

Alex instantly begins to ponder Maggie’s major. She knew it had to be something somewhat STEM oriented since they were both in Research Statistics, but she never expected to see her here.

 

Maggie must see her out of her peripheral vision because she turns and smiles brightly.

 

“Danvers hey! It’s been a hot minute.” Maggie swivels around in the chair she’s sitting in and kicks her feet slightly.

 

“Uh, Maggie hi! I didn’t know you worked here, I’m just here to get some purity concentrations.”

 

Alex resists the urge to fidget and instead looks around the lab. The setup is exactly the same as her own: open spaces, glass walls for the offices, and writing with EXPO marker on the fume hoods. The only major difference is the equipment and the clear fridge with flasks full of varying solutions inside. Her own lab had a -20℃ freezer and a refrigerator that you could probably buy at Home Depot. 

 

“It’s no Easy-Bake oven,” Maggie says with a teasing lilt as she gestures behind her, “but I bet you can handle it, Dr. Danvers.”

 

“Dr. Danvers is my mother, call me tonight instead,” is what Alex would’ve said if she wasn’t completely flustered by having a conversation with her crush. Instead she asks: “Do you have any gloves that I can use?”

 

Maggie points to the stack of boxes of gloves in response and Alex walks over to grab a one. She heads over to the machine and blanks it with the DQ water and carefully wipes the surfaces with a Kimwipe. She can sense Maggie watching her and she silently prays that she doesn’t mess up. Her hand shakes slightly as she pipettes the DNA onto the glass. She doesn’t miss, but curses internally and wills her hand to still. She performs better without an audience, especially one whose stare sends tingles up her spine.

 

Alex records the concentrations and the A260/A280 ratios and frowns. She’ll probably have to run another ligation, transformation, and digestion because the purity isn’t as high as she wanted. She peels off the glove and tosses it in the trash. 

 

“Tough luck? Tell you what, how about I cheer you up with some food from the cafe downstairs?”

 

Alex stops in shock but manages to reply within an appropriate timeframe.

 

“Okay, sure. Let me just put these samples back into the fridge.”

 

They go for lunch downstairs and Alex orders a seemingly innocent sandwich that contains a strange mixture of ingredients that don’t taste bad, but are not something Alex would like to have again.

 

They continue to grab lunch together daily. Maggie encourages Alex to eat something healthy and Alex inevitably orders a sandwich that has ingredients that no one would normally mix. It never fails that Alex grimaces upon the first bite and she’s convinced that Maggie bribed the lone worker to ruin Alex’s sandwiches so that she would order a salad at least once.

 

She learns that Maggie wants to be the type of person that she needed when she was younger, to do good in the world, serve and help others while hopefully changing the police system from within. She learns that Maggie is double majoring in Criminal Justice and Biology. She learns that Maggie prefers dogs.  She learns what Maggie looks like in a bikini after she adds her on Snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter. 

 

They become close friends, but nothing comes of it until one night when Vasquez has Alex’s phone. They’re innocuously swiping through Tinder for their own amusement when a devious expression crosses their face. 

 

**Maggie, 20**

_ If I swipe right, it’s probably because I think your dog is cute. _

 

At that very moment, Alex receives two texts from Maggie which Vasquez reads as the notifications flash at the top of the screen.

 

11:11 [Dom Sawyer]: 11:11 make a wish! I wish that aliens existed!! 

11:11 [Dom Sawyer]: Actually, they do exist, I wish that the government would confirm their existence!

 

Vasquez takes a deep breath and hopes that their meddling won’t interfere with anything, but they’re tired of third wheeling without the other two even realizing that they were already pretty much dating without the label. They didn’t want to have to keep having “Movie Nights” with the two cuddling on the couch and Vasquez awkwardly sitting at the end feeling like an awkward chaperone on a teenage date.

 

They swipe right.

 

_ It’s a match!  _

 

_ One new message _

 

Vasquez quickly tosses the phone at a disgruntled Alex who is watching the X-Files and complaining about the supposed science used on the show. Hurriedly exiting the apartment before Alex can realize what they’ve done, they contemplate getting a hotel room because if this ends how they think it will, they don’t want to be home tonight.

 

_ 11:12 [Maggie]: I guess my wish came true _

_ 11:12 [Maggie]: I actually wished for you ;) _

_ 11:13 [Maggie]: What do you think about the probability of you and I? _

 

Alex is completely mute and horrified. Even if Vasquez was here, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to yell at them. She needs to respond, and fast. 

 

_ 11:14 [Alex]: Well, statistics don’t lie, only people do.  _

_ 11:14 [Alex]: The probability of me going on a date with you exponentially increases if there’s guns involved _

_ 11:16 [Maggie]: Kinky? _

_ 11:16 [Maggie]: But got it, Danvers. Me, you, laser tag, Saturday after lab meetings, we can go on my motorcycle _

 

Laser tag is a success though they may have traumatized some school age children with their competitiveness. 

 

Weeks later, the three of them are on the couch and as Maggie begins to kiss Alex’s neck, Vasquez groans and leaves the apartment. Maggie grins and nuzzles into Alex’s collarbone.

 

“Did either of us ever thank them for being the best?” Alex shakes her head and begins to search for her phone. Maggie peels herself off of Alex to aid in the search but ultimately just dials Alex’s number.

 

An obnoxious buzzing comes from underneath the couch and Maggie digs around underneath until she gets a grip on it and emerges victorious.

 

_ [Incoming call: Maggie <0.05 :)] _

 

“Hey babe, I thought hearts are a less than sign and a three?”

 

“Oh, that’s not meant to be a heart. It’s ‘less than 0.05,’ because you’re significant to me.”

 

Maggie’s grin rivals the sun in that moment and she laughs out a “Nerd,” before caressing Alex’s cheek and kissing her.

 

Alex’s heart is racing and she has butterflies in her stomach (she is so getting screwed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was originally going to name this fic: "The Probability of You and I"
> 
> If you're wondering about the 'less than 0.05,' in statistics, data is only significant when the p value is less than 0.05. 
> 
> Anyway, catch me on Tumblr @ themaggiesawyer


End file.
